The invention relates to a piston of an internal combustion engine that has a piston crown with annular grooves and a skirt part which is disposed on the piston crown, where the skirt part has load-bearing skirt wall sections, and the load-bearing skirt wall sections are connected to one another via inclined connecting walls which are retracted with respect to the outer diameter of the piston.
A generic piston with the above-described features is known from DE 101 45 589 B4. A piston of this type is substantially improved with respect to its parameters, in comparison with pistons of the type from which the piston described in DE 101 45 589 B4 is derived. However, it has emerged that, in spite of these improved parameters, a piston of this type requires further improvement with respect to its operation in the cylinder of the internal combustion engine. This improvement has become necessary because of the constantly increasing operating requirements for an internal combustion engine, in particular for vehicles, with regard to its environmental compatibility (specifically fuel consumption and emission of pollutants, which should both be minimized) and also durability and generation of noise.
It would be desirable to improve a generic piston with a view to improving its parameters during operation in the internal combustion engine, above all its durability and generation of noise and, through its use in the internal combustion engine, to improving its parameters in turn, in particular with respect to fuel consumption and emission of pollutants.